A Dozen Words
by UndercoverAgent12
Summary: There's a dozen words that makes me recall the times I've spent with you... (written in Dr. D's point of view, NOT PERRYSHMIRTZ) ONESHOT!


**A/U: This is probably my first fanfic in Fanfiction. Well, except this isn't a story. It's more of a random set of short scenes. If I'm not mistaken, it's rather called a drabble-fic. It is written in Dr. D's POV.**

* * *

**A DOZEN WORDS**

**SUSPICIOUS**

I walked outside the photo store with the developed picture in my hand. Although, I can't help but feel there's someone hiding behind the mailbox. I didn't expect that suspicious someone would be so special in my life.

**SERIOUS**

We just sat together on the sofa, while waiting for the storm to calm. Hating awkward silences, I tried to crack a joke. Perry almost curled his bill to form a smile, but he quickly frowned in a serious way to look professional, and then avoided eye contact from me. I simply raised a brow. Why won't you smile?

**EMNITY OR FRIENDSHIP?**

I hate him... I hate him not... I hate him... I hate him not... NO! I hate him...not? Oh, this is so frustrating!

**COMFORT**

"I'm sorry, Perry the platypus _*sniff*_. There's no evil scheme planned today. Just go home," I cried and hid my face away from him. This is completely humiliating. I feel like a- wait... did Perry just hug me?

**SICK**

"You should've told me that so I can cancel my evil plan for today," I said as I was done feeding him some hot soup. Perry weakly snuggled closer to my side for warmth, and then curled himself up into a tight ball. He let out a quiet moan in slight agony, so I gave the asleep monotreme a gentle scratch under his chin (er... bill?) to ease away the pain. When he purred and smiled in a pleased manner, I can't stop smirking! He is so adorable for a really tough sleuth.

**PROBLEM**

I exited the hardware store after buying a few things for my latest diabolical plot. I pulled out my umbrella when it started raining. But as I was walking on the sidewalk, I happen to stop when I saw a familiar platypus with a fedora, with his knees hugged close against his chest. It was Perry, the toughest one I know, crying under the cold rain. It didn't seem to matter to him being drenched in cold rain water. So I walked towards beside him and asked what's wrong. But, he just looked up and turned his face away as he wiped his flowing tears. I sat down beside him and let us share the umbrella. Then I put an arm around him and let his head rest on my side. I don't care if the sidewalk I'm sitting on is wet, or the people looking strangely at us. But what matters is that Perry needs a friend.

**MISTAKE**

My finger pressed the specific numbers on the phone. I nervously waited for a response but all I hear for now are beeps. _*sigh*_ I did something horribly wrong. What was I thinking? No agent in this entire planet can be as great as Perry, or even can be like him at all. I need him back... no... I want him back. "Hello? This is Dr. Feelbetter. Any problems?"

**SURPRISE**

I giggled in sheer excitement as I hid behind my latest contraption. Yesterday, I told Perry the platypus to use the key I gave him rather than crashing anywhere into my apartment. The main reason is not because I'm tired fixing huge gaping holes, but because I have this plan in mind. _Click-click!_ He's here! The door slowly creaked open until the monotreme's head cautiously poked out. He entered the dark room while raising an eyebrow. With all the lights off, and with the room completely silent, who would not feel suspicious? I tried my hardest to hold my laughter, but due to my excitement, I failed. Hearing my giggles, Perry chattered demandingly in a sense that he wants me to show up. Since I find it already the right time, I opened all lights as I popped out from the machine. Then, colorful confetti fell from the ceiling. I'll never forget the face my nemesis made when I exclaimed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

**PICTURES**

I was done changing my clothes after I 'almost' became the most evil being in the entire universe. If only Perry the platypus hadn't shown me those pictures in his wallet! How on earth did he know that he was part of my good memories? But wait... he keeps pictures of us in his wallet? _*gasps*_ It could be possible! He does feel the same way!

**AWKWARD**

We're running out of hiding places. Perry frantically scanned across the room, and the only place he found was my closet. He dragged me into it, and once we're in, we tried our best to stay silent. The giant robot-inator had gone haywire, and it's out to get us. Perry took time to think how to obliterate it, but with the side of our faces pressed together in a very tight room full of clothes, I think it would be hard for him to think at all. We feel really awkward being so up close like this, and it seem to take ages! Now I wish I had installed a self-destruct button.

**CONFESSION**

"AHH! PERRY THE PLATYPUS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" I yelled as I hung on Perry for dear life. After fighting so much, we accidentally fell off the cliff. And since no else is there in the empty desert, nobody would help us. The only thing that kept us from falling further is the vine Perry held on. But it won't hold us for long, since the vine is slowly cutting off. This is it... this is the end. I can't believe how short life can be. "Perry the platypus, before we die, I just want you to know that I think of you more than an adversary, but a friend, no, more than a friend! I think of you as a family!" His face was shocked but smiled to what he heard. It didn't matter how embarrassing was this for me to say, because we are going to die anyway. But after a few moments of my cliché dramatic confession, I was confused to see Perry smirking. Was death a joke to him? He quickly pulled out a jetpack and flew us away from the desert, and away from our demise. Perry had a jetpack with him all along! Oh, he is going to get IT when we return home!

**GOODBYE**

Years passed, and I smiled to myself while I was sitting on a chair with my untouched coffee on the table before me. I remember all those adventures with him... all the fighting and all the bonding at the same time. A tear formed in my eye and fell down my cheek. Perry doesn't want to see me like this so I wiped it away. For the sake of my friend, I need to move on. But, he was a great nemesis, and a great friend. I can't imagine anyone else who can love me as great as he does. Those five words I often yell at him don't mean my hatred of him, but only another way to say 'thank you for being there to thwart me'. Yeah... Perry was always there for me, and nothing can make us distant from one another...

...not even death...


End file.
